An Odd Couple
by rebeccaroberts123
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl, she goes to school, hangs with friends and...fights demons? Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Join Bella as she meets our favorite brothers and goes from a small town girl living in a lonely world, to a girl who can't stay home and can't stay in school. Rated M for lemons and ten points to whomever can name what two songs I quoted in this summary.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all, here's the prologue to my newest SPN/Twilight story **

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the trunk of the Impala, staring at the sunset, when I felt it sink as someone sat next to me.

_'You okay?'_

I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay." He said.

I threw his arm off of me and shot up.

"No its not!" I yelled.

I turned and looked at him.

"Do you like seeing me broken?!" I shouted.

He looked at me and stood up.

"Bella...I.." He trailed off.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I shouted.

I turned away from him and started walking down the dirt road.

He grabbed me and spun me around.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I tried pushing away, but he held his arms around my waist.

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.

I could taste my tears in the kiss as they started to fall.

He pulled away and rsted his forehead against mine.

"Why're you crying?" He asked.

"Because...I'm trying to figure out why it's so hard." I said.

He pulled his forehead off of mine.

"Because, we're hunters. It'll always be hard." He said.

"Why do I still care?" I whispered to myself, but he must've heard me.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." He said as he walked away, the gravel crunching under his feet.

**A/N: So, I hope you all loved that, I have a feeling this story will be really good. So, until next time, toodles.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello all, here is the first chapter of An Odd Couple, it's short and kinda boring, but in the next chapter, we have more Sam and Dean.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Mr. Blue Sky by ELO on my radio. I smiled as I stretched out in bed.

Sam jumped up on my bed and starting licking my face.

I giggled and pushed and giant head.

"Sammy! Stop." I giggled.

He barked at me twice and I sat up.

"You hungry boy?" I asked.

He barked and jumped off the bed.

I chuckled as I got out of bed.

I put some food in Sammy's bowl and walked to the fridge.  
I pulled out the milk carton and took a swig from it.

I grabbed a donut from the plastic box on the counter and took a big bite out of it as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered through a mouthful of donut.

'Hey Bella, it's Angela. Us girls are going clubbing tonight, you wanna join?'

"Sorry Ang, I can't, I work till ten." I said.

She sighed.

'Maybe another time?'

"Yeah."

XxAnOddCoupleXx

I walked down the alley as a shortcut to get to my apartment.

I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder.

Two guys were walking behind me.

I sped up my steps and so did they.

I turned down another street an no longer heard footsteps.

I looked up and froze. There were four guys on the corner of my street.

"Just keep your down and don't make eye contact." I muttered to myself.

I walked towards them, keeping my head down.

'Hey darlin." One of them called.

I just kept my head down.

'Hey!' The same one called again.

As I walked past them, one of them grabbed my arm.

'My friend's talking to you.' The one who grabbed my arm snarled.

I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp, but he grabbed my other arm.

I looked at the man standing in front of me.

He was obviously a biker.

He had on a leather jacket and a black bandana wrapped around his head.

'I think she needs punishment, Tom.' The guy holding holding my arms said.

Tom smirked.

"I think you're right." Tom said.

I opened my mouth and screamed.

"Ohh, a screamer, I like screamers." Tom said.

As I opened my mouth to scream again, I heard squealing tires.

I looked over my shoulder and found an old, black Chevy Impala coming around the corner.  
The car stopped and two guys got out.

'Let go of the girl .' One of them growled.

"Who's gonna make me?" Tom growled.

The one in the leather jacket walked over and punched Tom in the jaw.

The guy holding my arms let go and I spun around.

"Nighty-Night." I said.

I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face.

Another guy came at me and I kicked him dead in the chest, which sent him back a few feet.

When the guy in the leather jacket was done with the last guy, he turned to me.

My eyes met his and the whole world seemed to disappear.

He had the most beautiful green I had ever seen  
I was studying his face when his voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Th-That was impressive." He stuttered.

I blushed.

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered back.

He smirked as he held out his hand.

"I'm Dean." He said.

"Bella." I said as we shook hands.

"That's my brother, Sam." Dean said as he pointed over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall guy standing next to the Impala.

He waved and I smiled.

I turned back to Dean.

"Well, I'd better get home." I said.  
"Thanks for helping me."

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter of An Odd Couple. I'll be back in two weeks with another chapter, so be prepared. Also, ten points to KittyCatClover for answering correctly about the two songs I quoted, they were Journey's Don't Stop Believing and Joan Jett's Cherry Bomb**


	3. Chapter 2

_**~They say that drowning and freezing to death are the nicest ways to die. Euphoric even. ~**_

**Hilary Duff **

**According To Greta**

**A/N: Hey ya'll. So, you all see that little quote up there, well, that's what I'm doing for now on, it'll either be a quote from a movie or a quote from a song at the beginning of every chapter. So, anyways here is the next chapter of the An Odd Couple. I hope you all love it.**

**Author's POV**

Dean and Sam walked into the gym wearing suits and serious faces.

All the women stopped what they were doing and smiled.

Dean walked towards the manager.

"Hello gentlemen, can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a...Isabella Swan." Sam said.

"I believe she's on one of the pec deck machines."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Dean smiled as he handed the woman a card with his number on it.

"Call me." He said as Sam pulled him away.

The manager looked down at the card as the boys walked away.

The pec deck machines faced towards a wall made of glass, through which you had a pretty good view of the city.

"Come on, Isabella! Five more!" A woman shouted.

Dean's eyes took in the back of a curvy woman.

Her brunette hair was in a ponytail and Dean could see the sweat on the back of her neck.

He walked around to the front and watched, impressed by the woman's six pack.

'_I'm done, Bev.'_ A familiar voice said.

Dean looked up and his eyes were met with a beautiful pair of chestnut colored eyes.

"Hey, I know you." Bella said.

Dean cleared his throat.

"No, I don't think you do." He said as he looked away.

"Yeah, I met you last night." Bella said.

Beverly, Bella's personal trainer, looked from Sam and Dean to Bella.

"I'm just gonna go." She said.

Bella got off of the pec deck machine and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm sorry; you must have me mistaken with someone else." Dean said.

"I'm Detective Sammy Landis of the FBI."

Dean pulled out his fake FBI ID card.

Bella took it and looked it over.

"Seems legit." She said.

She looked at Sam.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Detective Robert Turner." Sam said.

"Alright gentlemen." She said as she took the top off of her water bottle and took a swig.

"What's the FBI want with me?"

"Perhaps we could talk in a more…private place?" Sam said as he looked around.

"Of course, how about we head back to my apartment, I was just about to shower down and head back there anyways." Bella said.

"That's perfect." Sam said with a smile.

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door to my house and walked inside, followed by Detective Landis and Detective Turner.

"Hey Sammy." I said as I patted my big Mastiff on the head.

"Watch out for the dog!" I called as I heard the front door close.

I sat in the suede chair while the Detectives sat on the love seat.

"So." Detective Landis said as he pulled out a small notepad.

"Ms. Swan, how old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty eight." I answered.

Sammy lied down on the floor next to me and growled at the Detectives.

I chuckled as I slid onto the floor to pet him.

I ran my hand along his fur slowly and calmly.

"How long have you lived in this house?" Detective Turner asked.

"About two years." I said, and then I looked at them.

"Listen, there's obviously something going on, can we just get to the important questions?"

"Of course." Detective Landis and Turner said in unison.

"Have you noticed anything odd happening lately?" Detective Landis asked.

"Actually, yes." I said.

They leaned forward.

"Last night, I ran into these two guys, and they looked exactly like you two, except you." I said as I pointed at Detective Landis.

"Were named Dean and Detective Turner was your brother and his name was Sam."

**Author's POV**

Dean had to keep himself calm.

He and Sam exchanged a look.

"So, unless you both have twin brothers, which I highly doubt, you two need to explain yourselves." Bella said.

"Listen." Sam said.

"I think you're mistaking us for two other people."

Bella shrugged and sighed.

"I guess I am.I'm sorry." She said.

Dean smiled.

"It's fine." He said

Sam started clearing his throat and coughing.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water, Ms. Swan?" He asked.

Bella smiled.

"It'd be no problem at all Detective Turner." She said as she got up.

When she was safely out of earshot, Sam looked at his brother.

"Listen, Dean, we really need to keep a straight mind about this and-"He stopped talking when Bella walked into the living room.

"Here ya go, Detective Turner." She said.

She looked at Dean.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

Dean put on his most charming smile.

"No thank you, I'd just like to finish up with the questions." He said.

"No problem." She said.

Dean and Sam continued to question her about odd happenings lately.

Dean and Sam stood up.

"Well, thanks for helping us." Sam said.

"No a problem, it was nice meeting you Detective Turner." Bella said as they shook hands, then she looked at Dean.

"It was nice meeting you too, Detective Landis."

As Sam and Dean got into the Impala, Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked, he chuckled as he started the car.

"I think she like you…a lot." Dean said.

Sam looked up and found Bella standing on the front porch.

She waved and he and Dean waved back as they pulled out of the driveway.

**Bella's POV**

I logged into the police database.

Thankfully, I knew Charlie's password and username to log in.

I went to the criminal database and entered the name Dean.

The first name that came up was Dean Winchester.

I clicked on it and read the charges.

"Dean Winchester- Suspected of Murder, Grand Theft Auto, Credit Card Fraud, Impersonating Federal Officials." I read off.

I reread the last one over and over and over again.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered.

I sat there researching until about ten o'clock.

I walked into the kitchen and put my mug in the sink.

I stretched before heading up to bed.

My cell phone started ringing and I saw it was my uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Jim, what's up?" I answered.

'_Hey Bells, we're having a birthday cookout for Rebecca tomorrow, you wanna come?'_

I smiled.

Rebecca was my ten year old cousin, sweetest little girl in the world, unfortunately, she never spoke.

"Of course, I've already gotten her a present, we meeting at the lake house?" I asked.

'_You got it, the party starts at noon.'_

"I will be there."

**Author's POV**

A little while later, Sam and Dean were looking over their case file.

People had been supposedly drowning in a lake, but when they drained the lake, nothing was there.

"So, why do you say this is paranormal?" Dean asked as he scarfed down a hamburger.

"I dunno. I've just got a….feeling." Sam said as he looked at his brother in disgust.

"The weirdest part in all of this is that, Bella Swan knew all the victims and the lake was her uncle's."

"Get this." Sam said. Dean looked at him.  
"I just googled Bella Swan."

"And…" Dean said.

"She's like…famous. She was one of the first people from the USA to get a scholarship to Edinburgh College in Scotland." Sam said.  
"She went for four years and earned a degree in Parapsychology."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Basically, it's the study of paranormal phenomena." Sam said.

"So, this chick is in the know about demons and stuff?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Not exactly." Sam said  
"She studied parapsychology which basically means, she studied paranormal phenomena, including telepathy, precognition, clairvoyance, psychokinesis, near-death experiences, reincarnation, and apparitional experiences."

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam as though he were a Martian.

Sam sighed.

"Ya know what, never mind." Sam said.  
"I say we go and check in with her in the morning."

"She's gonna start gettin' suspicious." Dean.

"She's already suspicious, Dean." Sam said.

"Fine." Dean sighed.  
"We'll check in on her. In the morning."

**XxAnOddCoupleXx**

Sam and Dean pulled the Impala up on the curb across the street from Bella's house.

"I can't tell if anybody's here." Sam said.

Dean handed Sam a pair of binoculars.

Sam looked at Dean.

"What? I can't be prepared?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and raised the binoculars to his eyes.

He looked up at Bella's bedroom window.

"No movement." He said.

"Duck." Dean said as he pushed Sam's head down.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam hissed.

"She's comin' out the front door." Dean said.

**Bella's POV**

As I came out the door, my eyes wandered across the street.

I saw an older style, black Impala sitting on the curb.

I sat Rebecca's present in the backseat of my car and then walked across the street.

I tapped on the window.

Nothing.

I cupped my hands around my eyes and looked in.

'_Hey!'_

I looked up and saw an older man standing on his porch.

"Get away from my car." He said.

"Sorry sir, I thought I was someone else's." I said.

I turned and walked away.

I got into my car and started the engine.

I turned up the radio as I drove down the road.

**XxAnOddCoupleXx**

I got out of the car with a smile on my face.

"Hey-o!" Uncle Jim called  
"Look who showed up."

"Uncle Jim." I said as I hugged him.  
"Aunt Kathleen" I grinned as we shared a hug.

"Hello Bella." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Where's the birthday girl?" I asked.

Aunt Kathleen pointed over to one of the picnic tables.

I found Rebecca sitting there, coloring.

I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Rebecca." She looked up at me.

She didn't even smile or nod, she just went back to her coloring.

"Rebecca, I brought you a present." I told her.

She didn't even acknowledge me that time.

I sighed and stood up.

She grabbed my hand and I looked down.

She handed me her drawing and I looked at it.

It was a drawing of a woman.

She had long, darkly shaded hair and a pair of huge, white wings.

I looked down at her and she pointed at me.

"Is….Is this me?" I asked.

She nodded.

I handed the drawing back to her and squatted down to her level.

"Thank you." I said.

I kissed her forehead as I heard tires on the gravel.

I turned around, hoping to see my dad in his old, red Chevy.

I frowned when I saw the car.

I walked past my confused family with a smirk as the men got out of the car.

"I take it this is a personal call?" I asked Detective as I took in his attire.

He wore a blue button down, dark jeans, and leather boots.

Detective Landis smirked.

"Well, I was trying to be casual." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" My Aunt Kathleen said. I turned and looked at her.  
"Who are these men?"

"Well-"

Detective Landis cut me off.

"I'm Detective Landis; this is my partner, Detective Turner. We're FBI." He said.

"Bella…are you in trouble?" My aunt asked me.

"No, Aunt Kathleen." I told her.  
"I promise, if I was, you'd be the first person I called."

"Anyways..." Detective Landis said, I turned back towards him.

"What are you two doing here? Did you follow me?" I asked.

"Number one, we'll need to talk to you in private. And number two, yes. Is that a problem?" Detective Landis said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed Detective Landis' collar and pulled him out of the sight of my family.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you want with me, but you need to leave me alone." I said.

"Ms. Swan, we are here for your protection." He said.

"Listen, Detective." I said.  
"I'm not in danger."

"Yes, you are. Listen to me, many of your family members have drowned in this lake, we believe that someone is targeting your family and we think that you're next."

"So, you're gonna monitor me?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed.

"Fine, just…don't be weird. Alright?" I said.

He smirked.

"I'll try my best." He said.

We came back into my family's sights and everyone looked at us.

"Everything is fine." I said.  
"There's just some stuff going on, they need to monitor me."

"Oh." My Aunt Kathleen said.  
"Do you need to go?"

I shook my head.

"No, it'll be no problem staying here." I said as I glanced at Detective Landis.

**XxAnOddCoupleXx**

I twisted my hair and put clipped it in place with a barrette.

I grabbed a towel and headed outside.

The Detectives had been talking with my family all morning.

Although my family found them odd, everyone got along.

I headed out to the lake and laid my towel on the dock.

I looked over my shoulder and found the Detectives watching me.

"Like whatcha see boys?!" I called, they instantly looked away.

I looked down into the water.

I smiled at my reflection.

I stood up straight and dove in.

As I was coming up to the surface, I heard it.

'_Come play with me.'_

I opened my eyes and found a little boy under the water about a foot away from me.

I screamed under the water.

I broke through the surface and swan to the dock as fast as I could.

Just as I gripped the dock, something grabbed my ankle.

"Help!" I screamed as I was pulled under.

**Author's POV**

Dean looked over at the picnic table and spotted Rebecca.

Dean walked over to her.

"Hey there." He said.

She looked up at him and then went back to her coloring.

"Whatcha drawin'?" He asked.

She didn't say anything.

Sam came over and started talking to her while Dean looked around for Bella.

He found her on the dock.

Dean elbowed Sam in the ribs and Sam glared at him.

"What?" He hissed.

He pointed at Bella.

Sam couldn't tell if Dean was just drooling over Bella in a bikini or if he was worried about her going in the lake.

She looked over her shoulder and found them looking at her.

"Like whatcha see boys?!" She called.

Sam and Dean instantly looked away.

Dean was talking to Rebecca when he heard it.

'_Help!'_

He spun around and found Bella clutching the dock.

He ran towards her as she was pulled under.

He ran onto the dock and dived in.

He watched as Bella was pulled deeper and deeper.

**Meanwhile on the dock**

Sam and all of Bella's family had huddled around the edge of the dock.

"What happened?" Bella's aunt asked.

"I don't know." Sam said as his eyes searched the water.  
"I think something may have pulled her under."

"Something?" Her uncle asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean broke through the surface, gasping.

He placed Bella on the dock before pulling himself up.

He positioned his ear next to her mouth.

"She's not breathing." He said.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was a bad place to stop, but I had to stop somewhere. So, I hope you all see where that quote comes into play now, until next time. Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Life and death are similar in many ways. Neither one is fair. ~ **

**Rebecca Roberts**

**A/N: Hello all, sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but here's the next chapter. When you're done reading this chapter, please read the bottom A/N. Please and thank you.**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and found Dean pumping on my chest.

I started coughing up water.

He lifted his hands from my chest.

I sat up as I kept coughing.

Dean patted me on the back and I stopped him.

"I'm good." I said in a shaky voice.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Aunt Kathleen asked.

I noticed I was shaking.

"I dunno." I said.

Dean helped me up and wrapped my towel around me.

"I-I think I should g-go lie down." I stammered.

I turned and walked away from my family.

**XxAnOddCoupleXx**

I was lying in the bed in one of the guest rooms, looking out the window when I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't roll over; I already knew who it was.

'_You okay?'_

I shook my head.

I rolled over and looked at him.

"I know who you are." I said.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"Your name is Dean, Dean Winchester. You are wanted on four major charges. 'Detective Turner' is your brother. His name is Sam Winchester." I said.

"How'd you…" He trailed off.

I smirked.

"My father is an officer on the Seattle Police Force. I have his username and password for police database." I explained.

"So, I'm not the only that breaks the law." Dean said with a smirk.

He came and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened?"

"I was under the water and…I heard a voice. It said, come play with me." I said.  
"So, I opened my eyes and there was a little boy."

"In the water?" Dean asked.

I nodded.

"And then, I guess it pulled me under." I said.

"Well, when I dived in to get you, I could tell something was pulling you deeper and deeper." Dean said.

"What was it?" I asked.

He shrugged.

'_I-I know.'_

I looked over Dean's shoulder and found Rebecca standing there.

"Rebecca?"

"I know exactly what's in that lake." She said as she walked towards us.

Dean was intently listening while I sat there in shock.

"Rebecca…you're talking." I said.

Dean looked at me.

"Why's that so shocking?" He asked.

"Rebecca hasn't talked to anyone in five years." I said as Rebecca sat next to me.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"When I was five." Rebecca began.  
"I saw something terrifying, something that scarred me for life."

"What was it?" Dean and I said in unison.

"I saw my brothers drown a little boy." Rebecca said.

"Tyler and Jackson?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Who'd they drown?" Dean asked.

"A little boy, he was about my age. His name was Robert, Robert Jenkins." She said

"Where are your brothers know?" Dean asked.

Rebecca shrugged.

"I dunno, they only visit for my birthday." Rebecca said.

I looked out the window and saw a black Ford pull up next to my car.

"That's them now." I said.

Dean shot up and hurried out of the room.

Rebecca and I looked at each other before following him.

"Dean!" I shouted as I made my way onto the front porch.

I watched as my cousins got out of their truck.

Dean grabbed Tyler by the collar and slammed him against the car door.

"You son of a bitch." Dean snarled.

"Whoa, man, what the hell?" Tyler said.

"Bella almost died because of you!" Dean shouted.

I ran out to him as he pulled his fist back.

I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Dean, don't." I said.

He sighed as he put his arm down.

Jackson came around from the other said of the truck, grabbed Dean by the collar and threw him on the gravel.

Dean got up, looking like he was gonna kill somebody.

Sam was by his side in an instant.

Just as Jackson raised his fist, I screamed.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

They all looked at me.

"You two." I said as I pointed at my cousins.  
"Come with me."

"You two, chill out." I said as I pointed at Dean and Sam.

I grabbed Tyler and Jackson by each of their arms and pulled them onto the dock.

"I know what you two did." I said. They both looked at me.

None of us said anything, until Tyler broke down.

"It was an accident." He sobbed.  
"We were just playing around."

"Well, you two playing around as children has caused many people to die!" I shouted.  
"I almost died today because of you two."

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it." I said.

"What do you want us to do?" Jackson asked.

"I think I know what needs to be done." I said.

I looked at them.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I put one hand on each of their backs and pushed as hard as I could.

They fell into the lake.

I watched as they started sinking.

Then I realize what I had just done.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

I spun around.

"Help! They fell in the lake!" I shouted.

Dean and Sam came running, they were the first ones there.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I pushed them in." I whispered.  
"I don't know why."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at me.

"Don't just stand there! Save them!" I shouted.

"No, Bella, we can't." Sam said.

"Are you insane!?" I shouted.  
"Fine, if you won't save them, then I will."

I tried jumping in, but Dean grabbed my arms and held me against him.

"Bella, you're not going in there." Dean said.

"Please, I have to save them!" I shouted.

My uncle and aunt were to the dock by now.

"What's going on?" Aunt Kathleen.

"Tyler and Jackson fell in." I said as I struggled against Dean.

"Why are you holding her?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Because, the boys have been under for about five minutes now." Dean said.  
"They're most likely dead."

I fell down and started sobbing.

"No!" I screamed.  
"It's not fair!"

I looked at Dean.

"You're a bastard!" I screamed as I pulled myself up.

I slapped him across the face.

"You could've saved them!" I shouted.

I marched past everyone.

"Bella!" Dean called as I opened the driver's door to my car.

I glared at him as he caught up with me.

"Bother me again and I'll turn you in." I muttered.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it. Listen guys, I haven't gotten many reviews, so I'd like to get at least one review on this chapter, even if it's criticism.**


End file.
